


I was thinking about you the whole time

by endforeternity



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endforeternity/pseuds/endforeternity
Summary: He mentally steeled himself for a possible confrontation - although Bob had repeatedly said he understood Krusty had to work and was supposedly fine with it, Krusty could read the annoyance in Bob’s tone as he left that morning.





	I was thinking about you the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fiction February challenge in the Simpsons discord - Week 2 Prompt - Valentine's Day

The Krusty the Clown Show Valentine's Marathon Special Spectacular turned out to be a huge success and, more importantly, a much needed ratings boost.

“What a stupid name! Whoever came up with it is fired!” Krusty had complained only minutes before they went live. One of the interns, a squeaky voiced teen, had pointed out that it was Krusty who had slapped the name on it in the writer’s room and was subsequently rewarded with said firing.

It was nearly midnight when the show finally ended and everyone involved was exhausted. Krusty left the cleaning and closing up to the crew since his job (the most important job) was done. Valentine’s Day wasn’t quite over yet and he had one more important thing to do.

Sneaking in through the front door as quietly as possible, Krusty kicked off his oversized clown shoes to avoid dirtying up the new floors that had been recently done - a little project Bob had insisted on doing, since it was basically his house now too. He mentally steeled himself for a possible confrontation - although Bob had repeatedly said he understood Krusty had to work and was supposedly fine with it, Krusty could read the annoyance in Bob’s tone as he left that morning.

“Honey, I’m home!” He sang, peeking around the corner of the kitchen where a single light had been left on. There was no sign of Bob, but empty table settings and a bucket of half melted ice was evidence that a surprise dinner was supposed to have taken place. Krusty frowned and took a look inside the fridge - containers of food and a couple of bottles of expensive wine confirmed the missed meal.

“Dammit…” Krusty sighed. A romantic dinner for two and all he had brought back was a bouquet of wilting roses and some leftover chocolates from the craft service table.

He walked further into the house to the living room and finally found him. The TV was still on with the volume low and Bob was asleep on the couch, wrapped in a small blanket with half a bottle of wine and a nearly empty glass on the coffee table. Krusty looked at his peaceful face and was overcome with a wave of guilt.

Krusty sat on the edge of the couch, putting the unworthy gifts he brought home on the table. He gently brushed the hair out Bob’s face and his lover stirred. A deep sigh and he slowly blinked, eyes adjusting as he looked up at Krusty.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Krusty grinned, waiting for the inevitable. “How was your night?”

Bob looked back at him, expressionless. “How was yours?” He asked back, his tone just as unreadable.

Krusty gulped, loosening the bow tie around his neck. He was going to have to turn on the charm to get out of this one. “Babe, you have no idea how sorry I am. But you know I gotta work, I’m the most popular TV personality in Springfield!”

“That’s debatable.”

Ouch.

“Aw, c’mon. I wasn’t even having any fun.” Krusty took Bob’s hand in his and rubbed it against his cheek, putting on his biggest puppy eyes.

“I watched the show, Krusty. You seemed to be enjoying yourself to me.” Bob was unfazed by the eyes and drew his hand away, folding his arms across his chest as he sat up.

Krusty moved closer to him, resting his chin on Bob’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. “You know I wanted to be here with you instead. I was thinking about you the whole time.”

“Were you, now?” Bob turned his head away.

“Oh yeah, every minute! Every sappy love song I performed, I did for you. Every dumb sketch I had to dress in drag and flirt with Mel, I pretended it was you.” Krusty got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. “Baby, I woulda given anything to be here with you on this most sacred of holidays! You gotta believe me!”

Bob tried to remain serious but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. That’s when he finally noticed the contents on the table. “Krusty...what are those?”

Krusty blinked, having momentarily forgotten about his shabby excuse for a Valentine’s gift. “Uh...um, well…” He picked up the bouquet and sheepishly held them out to Bob, a cheesy grin on his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Bob took the sad looking roses and watched as several petals fell on contact. Krusty held open the box of chocolates - originally a twenty-four count, there were about seven pieces left.

“How...romantic.” Bob raised an eyebrow at one of the caramels that definitely had teeth marks on it.

Seeing Bob’s unamused face, Krusty began to panic. “I didn’t know it was already opened. I was gonna have my assistant order some presents to be delivered here, but it was such a crazy day, it kinda slipped my mind - but that happens, right? I swear I didn’t forget on purpose!” He rambled on, until finally Bob shushed him with a finger to the lips.

“Honestly, do you ever stop talking?” Bob had a gentle smile on his face, which caused Krusty to sigh in relief. “Krusty, I’m not really that upset. Well - disappointed, yes, but I suppose I should have expected as much.”

Krusty absentmindedly rubbed a few of the fallen petals together between his fingers. “So...you’re not mad I missed the dinner you had planned?”

“Oh, not entirely. But you do owe me a proper Valentine gift.” Bob leaned back, shoving the flowers back into Krusty’s hands. “And I worked very hard on that meal. The least you can do is eat it.”

Krusty grinned, tossing the bouquet back onto the table and cozying up next to Bob. “Oh, I can do more than that. How about I take tomorrow off? They can air a rerun or whatever. I’ll spend the whole day making it up to you, we’ll do anything you want!”

“Anything I want?” Bob tilted his head, brow raised and lip curled in amusement. Krusty nodded enthusiastically, watching Bob’s mouth. “Well, I suppose that’s a good way to start.”

“In fact...” Krusty took Bob’s chin, expecting some resistance but Bob showed no signs of fighting anymore. He planted a small kiss on his lips. “I can start making it up to you right now…”

Bob put a hand on the back of Krusty’s head and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. He looked back at him with loving eyes and whispered, “Not until you’ve showered first. You’re not getting into bed smelling like an eight hour marathon.”

He playfully pushed Krusty away as he stood up, still wrapped in the blanket. Turning off the TV, he reached a hand to his smelly boyfriend. “Well come on then, Mr. TV Personality. Let’s get you washed up.”

Krusty took his hand and let himself be lead by Bob, delighted at the way the evening turned out. He knew he was probably the shittiest boyfriend in the world, yet somehow he also managed to be the luckiest man alive. “I don’t deserve you,” Krusty sighed.

“No, you don’t,” Bob chuckled as they ascended the stairs together. “But you’re stuck with me all the same.”


End file.
